


Fall

by moongirl24



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongirl24/pseuds/moongirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the boys being happy and silly and in love, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

Something seemed to build and build and build, almost to the point of bursting inside of Noah as their kisses grew more and more intense. He clutched Luke to him, his hands roaming over Luke’s back and through his hair, and something between a moan and a sigh slipped out of him as he once more attacked Luke’s mouth with his own, almost desperate in his mission to get Luke closer, as close as humanly possible.  
  
So lost was he in this passion, this fever that Luke always seemed to awake in him, that it took him a few seconds to realize that Luke had pulled away. Just an inch – Noah could still feel his hot breath against his face – but still too far. Noah leaned in, longing for the warmth and the softness, craving it, but Luke ducked away, giggling softly. A moment later he whispered wickedly in Noah’s ear, “Catch me if you can.”  
  
And then he ran off, leaving Noah dazed and confused and more than a little breathless. A cold fall wind hit him, chilling him without that warm body there in his arms. He looked around for Luke, and discovered him some distance away; turning around to look back at Noah with that teasing glint in his eyes that Noah secretly adored, even if he would never admit that to Luke. He could feel the grin spread across his face, unable to stop it, and then, as the world slowly seemed to stop spinning before his eyes, he set off after Luke. _Game on, mister._  
  
The chase didn’t last very long – Luke wasn’t trying all that hard to get away and even if he was, Noah considered himself pretty quick on his feet – and Noah was soon able to grab a hold of Luke’s jacket, pulling on it in an attempt turn Luke towards him, but instead causing Luke to trip, sending both of them tumbling to the ground, landing in the middle of a pile of leaves. Luke shrieked loudly, almost like a girl (and Noah would have teased him mercilessly about it if he didn’t have more important things to focus on), and clutched to Noah as he fell on his back, Noah landing on top of him.  
  
They wrestled for a while, playfully, but it was an easy victory for Noah, who knew all of Luke’s ticklish spots and didn’t hesitate taking full advantage of them. Even if Luke was dressed in a rather thick jacket and a scarf, Noah had him giggling and begging for mercy within a minute.  
  
Noah took a hold of Luke’s wrists, pinning them to the ground on either side of Luke’s head. Luke was breathing hard, his eyes bright and shining, his face relaxed and carefree. Noah once more found himself mesmerized, captured by those dark eyes, that brilliant smile. Luke looked absolutely adorable (Noah knew Luke hated being called that, but that was the perfect way to describe him right now) with his black hat on, contrasting nicely against the blond hair that was peeking out from under it. His cheeks were red from the cold, his lips equally red from their previous kissing and looking far too inviting and irresistible.  
  
Luke Snyder at his cutest.  
  
“Hello, Luke,” Noah whispered hoarsely, his voice deeper than normal and sounding almost foreign to his own ears.  
  
Luke visibly swallowed. “Hello, Noah,” he whispered back, so quiet Noah could barely hear it. Gone was the teasing glint in his eyes, the smile on his lips. Instead he breathed heavily as he stared up into Noah’s eyes, and for a moment Noah silently reveled in the fact that he had this kind of power over Luke, the power to render him speechless, to leave him breathless, to turn his world upside down.  
  
Of course, Luke had the exact same power over him. A power he was an expert at using to his full advantage when he wanted to.  
  
Not now, though. Now, Luke seemed to be perfectly okay with letting Noah take control.  
  
They stayed like that for a long time, just staring at each other. After a while it almost became too much, there were too many feelings there, it became almost overwhelming and a part of Noah wanted to look away, to break out of the spell. Only he couldn’t. Luke had put him in a trance, and Noah was helpless to do anything about it. And he realized that whatever power he had over Luke, it was nothing against the power Luke had over him. Luke held the power to do anything he wanted to Noah, the power to bring him more happiness than he could ever imagine, but also the power to break him into a thousand pieces. And Noah had no choice but to trust Luke with that power. It was too late to do anything about it.  
  
Noah didn’t even want to.  
  
“God, I love you so much,” he blurted out, still finding this ability to speak freely, to not hold himself or his feelings back, a little foreign. But he liked it. This was something that Luke had taught him. And the proud expression on Luke’s face every time Noah let it all go, and just let himself be who he was, was the best reward Noah could ever imagine.  
  
Now Luke smiled brightly up at him, grabbing both of Noah’s cheeks with his hands (Noah realized he must have released his hold on Luke’s wrists at some point) and pulled him down so he could press their lips together. “Good for you, baby,” he murmured between kisses. “Because I love you, too. More than I ever thought possible.”  
  
The words were familiar now, but Noah never got tired, or used to, hearing them. They warmed him from the inside out, each word chasing away another little piece of the still lingering ghost from his past.   
  
But that wasn’t what he wanted to focus on right now. He wanted to focus on Luke, who was here, and who made him better, braver, and happier with each passing day.  
  
And he wrapped his arms around Luke, held him close, and promised himself to never let go.


End file.
